


call me names

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Sexting Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Jealous Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Post-Season/Series 03, Romantic Derek, Sexting, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: All of Stiles' friends' significant others give them cutesy nicknames in their phone. But Derek just has him under Stiles in his contacts. It's starting to bother him.Stiles routinely switched between several nicknames for Derek in his phone. The list included, but certainly wasn't limited to, Sourwolf, Alpha, Superman, Der, the Bae, and even just D.What did Derek have Stiles in his phone as? Something sweet and cute like Honey or Sweetie? Something more suggestive like Sexy or Gorgeous? Maybe something more traditional like Babe or Baby?No. None of the above. Derek had Stiles in his phone as Stiles.





	call me names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> For the prompt: For the sexting prompt: Derek has Stiles dad under Sherrif in his contacts, which is unfortunately too close to Stiles, and Stiles is just offended he didn't get a cute nickname. Like you've seen my dick and my phone name doesn't even have a heart near it   
> Though there's only a mention of sexting in here, no actual sexting.

Stiles was feeling a little left out.

Erica had Boyd in her phone as Love Of My Life while Boyd had her in his as My Sunshine. Kira had Allison in her phone as My Huntress while Allison had Kira in her phone under Vixen.

Jackson had Danny under Babe while Danny had his boyfriend under Prince Asshole which was extremely fitting. Even Peter and Chris Argent, who had apparently started dating, had cutesy nicknames for each other in their phones.

Stiles himself routinely switched between several nicknames for Derek. The list included, but certainly wasn't limited to, Sourwolf, Alpha, Superman, Der, the Bae, and even just D.

What did Derek have Stiles in his phone as? Something sweet and cute like Honey or Sweetie? Something more suggestive like Sexy or Gorgeous? Maybe something more traditional like Babe or Baby?

No. None of the above. Derek had Stiles in his phone as Stiles.

Derek had always been brusque and to the point, never one to mince words. And usually, Stiles admired that about his boyfriend but not this time.

He knew that it shouldn't bother him so much, that it was stupid and didn't actually mean anything, that he was being completely irrational. He knew that he shouldn't care about it but he did.

He wanted a dumb little nickname like the rest of his friends did. Or just some sort of emoji by his name, something like a little heart emoji or some other stupid little emoticon.

But he didn't. Which offended him a little bit. Derek had seen his dick for fuck's sake and he still didn't have a single heart by his name.

As much as he hated to admit it, it bothered him much more than it should have.

Especially since that meant his name was right next to his dad's in Derek's phone. And that made sexting rather dangerous.

Stiles was just waiting for the day that Derek accidentally sent the Sheriff a suggestive text message. Or god forbid a dick pic.

Feeling like a complete idiot, Stiles never brought it up to Derek. He was too embarrassed to broach the subject, preferring to wallow in his own patheticness. That is until the incident with Derek's phone.

He had been hanging out at the loft, sprawled out on Derek's unbelievably comfy bed as they watched the new season of Game of Thrones, when Derek's phone had rung. With a grunt as he sat up in bed, his clothing rumpled and his hair thoroughly disheveled, and mumbled, "You mind getting that, babe? It's probably Erica."

"Sure," Stiles chirped, rolling over to peck Derek on the lips before pushing himself and twisting to grab Derek's buzzing cell phone off his nightstand. As he turned back to Derek to hand him his phone, he caught a glimpse of the name on the screen, announcing who was calling: Catwoman.

He handed Derek his phone which the alpha immediately answered, standing and padding into the kitchen so he didn't disturb Stiles as he watched his show. The second Derek had his back to Stiles, tattoo visible through the thin cotton of his tank top, the younger man folded his arms over his chest like some sort of petulant child.

Why the hell did Erica get a special nickname on Derek's phone? Why the hell didn't he get a cool superhero's name in place of his own?

Did Derek like Erica better? That would be total bullshit! Stiles gave Derek all kinds of things that Erica didn't like homemade pierogies and orgasms. At least, she better not be giving Derek orgasms.

Derek returned a few minutes later, setting his phone down on the other nightstand before climbing into bed beside Stiles who was still pouting. Frowning down at his boyfriend, he asked, "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing," Stiles dismissed, his voice coming out harsher than he intended. Wincing, he shifted uncomfortably and murmured, "It's stupid. Just forget about it."

"Babe, c'mon," Derek pressed, curling an arm around the back of Stiles' waist. Leaning closer, he set his chin down on Stiles' shoulder, mumbling, "Talk to me."

"Do you like Erica better than me?" Stiles blurted, immediately wanting to smack himself in the face once the words left his mouth. God, he was an idiot! An irrational, jealous idiot who jumped to conclusions and got pissed at his boyfriend for no reason.

"Um, no..." Derek answered warily, Stiles feeling the motion of his jaw on his shoulder. He squeezed Stiles' hips, running his thumb over the jut of his hip bone. His confusion was audible as he questioned, "Why do you ask? Erica still trying to figure out who my favorite beta is?"

"No, I'm pretty sure she's already figured out you love 'em all the same," Stiles replied immediately, his voice full as he frowned down at his lap. Anger bubbling up again, he hissed, "But why does she have a cute name in your phone and I don't? I mean, we've been dating for six months and I don't even have a heart by my name, dude."

Derek was quiet for a few moments, as though mulling over his next words. Stiles tensed, waiting for Derek to rightfully accuse him of being a stupid, jealous idiot.

Oh god, he should have kept his big mouth shut for once. He was going to ruin everything he and Derek had over emojis.

But before he could squeak out an apology and beg for Derek's forgiveness, try to explain that he wasn't really that jealous of a person even though he kind of was, Derek pressed a kiss to his cheek. Huffing a deep laugh, Derek murmured against the mole dotted expanse of Stiles' cheek, "You're adorable."

Stiles whirled around to gape at Derek but the werewolf was busy grabbing his cell phone off his nightstand. He tapped on the screen a few times, clearly typing something, as Stiles stared incredulously at his back.

"How's this?" Derek ventured as he twisted back around to face Stiles, a blindingly bright smile on his face. He was holding his phone up so Stiles could read what he had written, the edit he had done to Stiles' contact information.

"Moon of My Life," Stiles read aloud, voice hushed by awe and disbelief. He flicked his eyes up to meet Derek's, incredulity etched into his features.

In a burst of movement, Stiles launched himself at Derek, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and hopping into his lap. He kissed Derek until they were both breathless, afterwards peppering light kisses over Derek's forehead and cheeks.

"You're such a dork," Stiles accused fondly between kisses, smiling so widely his cheeks hurt. Pressing one last kiss to the tip of Derek's nose, he proudly announced, "You didn't have to do that. I was just being an idiot."

"I know," Derek responded, reaching up to run his fingers through Stiles' hair. "But like you said, we've been together for six months, and you deserve more than just one heart by your name."

"I love you," Stiles breathed contentedly, resting his forehead against Derek's. Brushing a thumb over Derek's cheek, dark stubble rasping against the pad of his finger, "How bout we try for another six months, at least?"

"Sounds perfect, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here,](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/) maybe send me a prompt or two!


End file.
